


Competitive Streak

by glyphsbowtie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/pseuds/glyphsbowtie
Summary: What starts as an invitation to a costume party for Independence Day turns into a fierce competition between Jesse McCree and his rival Hanzo Shimada.





	Competitive Streak

“Since when was it tradition to have a costume party for July 4th?” Angela asks Jack, frowning at him over her knitting.

 

“Yeah, that's a hard pass from me,” Jesse says, folding his arms and lowering his hat over his eyes. “I won't be takin’ part in this.”

 

It is June 30th and the group are sat in the rec room, exhausted from another successful mission. Jack is standing, scowling around at them, annoyed at this less than thrilled reaction to his invitation.

 

“I agree,” Sombra says. “Too tacky.”

 

Jack looks to Gabriel for support. Gabriel hides a smile, clears his throat and says loudly, “You'll all be there. In costume. That's an order.”

 

A groan rolls around the room like a wave.

 

“There'll be a prize for the best costume,” Jack says in a faux-cheerful voice.

 

“That prize is mine,” growls Mako. It is remarkable how quickly the mood has changed.

 

“As  _ if, _ ” Hana retorts. “As always, I shall be winning this competition.”

 

Jesse sighs. “We all know I'll be winning this competition.”

 

Hanzo, sat opposite Jesse, has been silent up to this point. But at Jesse's words he leans forward and bares his teeth in a way which Jesse feels is unnecessarily aggressive. “Fifty dollars says I have a better costume than you, cowboy.”

 

“Why are you two always so competitive with each other?” Lena asks, rolling her eyes. “Fair enough, McCree is a competitive dick to everyone, but Hanzo… you just seem to save it for McCree.”

 

Hanzo doesn't reply, merely raises an eyebrow.

 

“I'll definitely win that fifty dollars,” Jesse retorts, raising his hat to peek out sardonically. “Even if you cheat like you did at Halloween.”

 

“How dare you? I certainly did not cheat.”

 

“You need to keep your shirt on,” Jesse insists. “It didn't matter that your costume at Halloween was awful. Everyone was distracted by what you've got going on in your chest region.”

 

“You're only jealous that I look better without my clothes on than you,” Hanzo says calmly.

 

“What the hell?” McCree snaps back.

 

“He's right, Jesse,” says Lúcio to Jesse's right.

 

Jesse has gone pink. He is glaring around the room at the assorted sympathetic faces (and Hanzo's quietly smug one). “You're all damn fools,” he snarls. “I might not be quite as solid as Hanzo but I'd look just as good topless as he does.”

 

Genji stifles a laugh.

 

“I have something Hanzo doesn't have!” Jesse continues, leaping to his feet. “Raw sex appeal.”

 

Genji loses it, laughing loudly.

 

“Fine,” Hanzo says, smirking openly now. “Fifty dollars to the sexiest costume.”

 

“Wait-” Jack says in a panic, realising he is rapidly losing control of his friendly costume party.

 

“Fine,” McCree says, glaring at Hanzo. “Fine. You're on, Shimada.” He flounces from the room, cringing at the laughter which follows him, and then leans against a wall. He has taken on an impossible task. How could anyone look sexier than Hanzo?

 

*

 

The next three days pass quickly. Hanzo hasn't seen Jesse since their heated discussion in the rec room. He doesn't understand why he can't resist winding the cocky cowboy up, but something about McCree fills Hanzo with a need to win.

 

It is the night before the party. Hanzo wakes up around midnight with a dry throat and decides to go and collect a drink of water. He wraps himself in a soft red robe and leaves his room, quietly moving down the corridor through the living area. It is dark and silent. The only light comes from the gap beneath Jesse's door. He must still be awake. Probably working on his costume.

 

Hanzo passes and goes to get his water. He leans against the counter sipping it. His mind wanders; he wonders if McCree has been working constantly since their argument. He hasn't been at meals. Perhaps he hasn't eaten.

 

Hanzo decides he should take the stubborn fool some fruit and water, just to make sure he doesn't die. He gathers them up on a tray and heads back, knocking on McCree's door.

 

The door opens and McCree appears, looking flustered. His brown hair sticks up dramatically around his face. There are bags beneath his eyes.

 

“What do you want?” he asks rudely.

 

Hanzo raises an eyebrow. “I wanted to bring you some fruit and water.”

 

McCree frowns suspiciously. “That… is nice.”

 

“I was concerned that you were too busy trying to achieve the impossible and had forgotten to eat.”

 

“I will beat you.” McCree reaches out for the fruit and water, takes them without thanks and moves to shut the door.

 

It has occurred to Hanzo that he has never been inside Jesse's room, and suddenly that is the most pressing desire he has. “Wait. Can I come and see your costume?”

 

McCree hesitates. He is looking searchingly at Hanzo. “If this is an attempt at sabotage, I will shoot you. You're not carrying your bow under that dressing gown. I'd kill you.”

 

Hanzo smiles, pushing past him. “Please. You've seen my dragons. I don't need my bow to crush you.” The room smells of cigar smoke and whisky. It is overwhelmingly  _ McCree _ . There is mess everywhere: piles of clothes, stacks of books and clusters of half-full bottles.

 

There is a scrap of red and blue fabric on the bed and Hanzo lifts it delicately. It is covered in sequins and appears to be a tasselled thong.

 

“Don't laugh,” McCree says, his own lips twitching.

 

“Jesse, what the-?”

 

“I didn't know what to do. You're so much more… you know… and I didn't know what-”

 

“I'm so much more what?” Hanzo interrupts, dropping the glittering scrap.

 

“Muscular,” Jesse says, and cringes.

 

“Muscular,” Hanzo repeats. There is something stirring in him, something distantly familiar.

 

“You know you have a beautiful body, okay?” McCree concedes, frustrated. “And mine is…”

 

“Yours is what?” Hanzo asks, taking a subtle step closer.

 

“Well, I'm not a young man…”

 

“I'm a year older than you,” Hanzo deadpans.

 

“Shut up, Hanzo.” Then Jesse bursts out laughing. Hanzo laughs too, finding that he is enjoying this far more than their usual cruelty to each other.

 

Hanzo stops in front of Jesse, who blinks, his laughter ceasing suddenly. He didn't notice Hanzo's approach and is now eyeing him warily. “So, um… what costume are you going to wear?”

 

“Well, I was going to wear a red and blue tasselled thong, but I'm worried somebody has stolen my idea…” Hanzo manages to get the words out without laughing, but Jesse's glittering eyes make him lose it again. The two men face each other and laugh.

 

And then they're kissing. In the many, many hours Hanzo will later spend analysing this moment, he will never know who started it. All he knows is that his hands are in Jesse's tangled hair, his mouth is pressed up against Jesse's and he is  _ happy _ . Jesse is warm and tastes comforting. His hands are big and strong, and they grab at Hanzo's waist through his dressing gown, tugging Hanzo closer.

 

“Wow,” Jesse mumbles when their mouths come apart.

 

“Wow,” Hanzo repeats.

 

“I never knew… I didn't think…” Jesse rubs his beard, frustrated at his own inability to articulate. “I didn't know I wanted to do that. But I did. I think I wanted to for a while.” He is blushing.

 

Hanzo wants to kiss him again. His own cheeks are hot. “Me, too,” he says, and his voice is thick.

 

“Does this mean the competition is off?” McCree asks, a cheeky grin twisting his lips up.

  
Hanzo glances back at the tassled thong, eyes glittering. “No. Definitely not.”


End file.
